1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information apparatus having a pointing device. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method of selecting a desired operation selecting element by means of the pointing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a technology which makes it possible to easily and rapidly select, by means of a pointer, a small icon and the like which are displayed on a small display unit of the information apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, graphical user interfaces (GUI) similar to those of home computers have been required for information apparatuses such as a cellular phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA). Accordingly, various pointing devices for use in home computers have been applied to the information apparatuses. An operator selects an icon or a menu item on a display unit by using a pointing device. In order to apply the pointing device to a small information apparatus, it is necessary to reduce the size of the pointing device. However, it is hard to operate a small pointing device, and accordingly, it is difficult to accurately and rapidly move the pointer to a target position.
JP 03-135617 A discloses a technology which simplifies a cursor operation to facilitate an operation of selecting an item. In some cases, plural icon selections are required in order to execute a desired operation. In such cases, when the icon is selected for the second time, the pointer is placed in advance on an icon with the highest selection frequency. Accordingly, an operation of selecting the icon becomes somewhat facilitated. However, the method described above does not reduce difficulty when the icon is selected for the first time.